


A Night of Laughter, Sex & Stress Relief

by FullmetalDude1



Series: Mindbreak, Hypnotism and Monster Smut [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Slut, Consentacles, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Fainting, Good Boy, Grinding, Hammocks, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, Jealousy, Laughter During Sex, Light Bondage, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Seduction, Sex Pollen, Sleeping Together, Spitroasting, Stress Relief, Suspension, Telepathic Communication through tentacles in ears reaching the brain, Temporary Amnesia, Tentacles, That also makes you ticklish, Thirsty Keith (Voltron), Tickling, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, afab language, secret chamber, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Keith had been strung up lately and the locals suggested a good way to calm down and relax.This leads to tickles, touches, discoveries and a future Keith didn't know he wanted.





	A Night of Laughter, Sex & Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> When was the last time I gave you guys the good shit, huh? The mostly pure, sappy stuff?
> 
> Too long ago, that's it.

_ "So this creature helps with stress relief?" _

_ "Indeed. I can imagine how difficult being Black Paladin is and many of our people will offer the beasts gifts in exchange for it's own." _

_ "Why are you telling me this?" _

_ "Because I know that all one need do is call out and he will come. Almana. He will want to show his appreciation to you for saving his planet. I can tell he'd love to meet you." _

Keith knew it was stupid, back then and now. But still, when Romelle, Coran, Lance, Pidge and Hunk were partying with the locals, Shiro was clearly enraptured with one of the men (don't be jealous, stupid), Allura was laughing and even his own mother was relaxing while showing the local children games to play with Kosmo, well why not? The locals had been nothing but friendly and Keith was really fucking stressed, okay? If the others were gonna have fun on this rest break, he was to.

So, like an idiot, he walked into the forest and called out, "Almana! I'd like to-"

To what? Talk? Would this thing even be able to speak?

Keith noticed movement to his left and pulled out his bayard. A slim purple tentacle, thin as his finger at the tip but thick as his elbow a foot down. The suckers seemed absent though, so maybe it wasn't a tentacle and more of a vine.

The tentacle-vine-thingy slithered closer and it didn't seem hostile. Keith put his bayard away and looked at it in confusion, "Almana?"

It nodded, then turned back to the underbrush and okay then, now Keith's gonna be even stupider now and follow it.

When it noticed it was being followed, the whole tentacle wiggled in excitement and grabbed onto Keith's wrist. It was gentle though and Keith pulled out. The tentacle retreated and started slipping away and, fuck, did Keith make it mad at him?

"No, it's okay." Keith ran closer and offered his wrist, "You can hold it, I was just surprised."

The tentacle seemed to consider it before slowly wrapping around Keith's wrist again. It was still gentle, but Keith smiles and tries to relax his arm muscles to show it was okay. The tentacle gave a short squeeze and began leading him along. Keith followed.

Keith wasn't sure how long they walked, but soon enough, another tentacle joined them. This one wrapped around his other wrist and Keith did his best to show this was fine too, though he was getting a little nervous.

But when the two tentacles just continued to lead him, Keith's nerves settled and by the time he was calm, two more appeared and started winding up his legs. Keith stood still to let them, wondering if this was a test.

Then all the tentacles on him squeezed tight and started pulling him through the forest quickly, faster than he'd have ever been able to travel on foot. Keith's mind races with the wind in his hair and he wondered just how badly he'd fucked up or what these tentacles would do to him-

He reached a field covered in weird pink flowers with their petals shaped like cannons and near the bottom, he sees a cave. The tentacles drag him close to the flowers and the cannons shoot little lavender dust clouds in his face. Keith feels ticklish wherever the dust, or more likely pollen, hits him and his suit is covered in it, making him look more like a Purple Paladin than the Red One. He can't help but laugh for some reason and he ends up with a shoot of the pollen in his mouth.

It tastes like cotton candy and Keith loved that stuff so much when he was a kid, going to the fair whenever something special was going on, trying to sing and do tricks to impress his dad and other people so he could get some. He remembered dancing like a chicken one time and getting a note for his troubles from an impressed family. He'd actually been able to enjoy a few rides thanks to that.

Keith reaches the mouth of the cave, coated head to toe in the pollen. As he's carried inside, more tentacles start taking his Paladin uniform off while rubbing the pollen off it and onto him. He starts giggling like mad from how the pollen tickles him and when he's naked, the tentacles start tickling him. He laughs louder than he can ever remember laughing, squirming in their hold and distantly noticing they're leaking something on his skin. It feels good wherever it touches, so he doesn't think about it too much. The cave seems to end and he appears in a chamber.

More of those ticklish flowers are here for him to roll around in until he can't breathe, a hole in the roof allowing sunlight to reach the plants below. A small waterfall drips from one of the walls, down into a small pool that turns into a river that runs underground. And on top of a small hill, there sits a giant red octopus with at least 10 extra tentacles (he can't tell, there's just too many) under him, with one giant eye on his forehead. That has to be Almana.

Keith giggled as Almana stretched another tentacle towards him, petting his face. Ohh the slick on it feels so good, pressing up against his face like that. He can see why Almana's such good stress relief.

Almana took that as a good thing and kept rubbing her slick all over Keith's face. It gets in his eyes (though even that feels good), hair, ears, then she works on the rest of his body. Slicking him up all over, from his neck to his toes and anywhere in between. Anywhere that the slick touches feels so good.

Then she slides him down to the flowers again and Keith laughs, opening his mouth hungrily as he's covered in lavender pollen yet again. It tastes even sweeter in here and Keith never wants to be without it, honestly.

He hardly notices when two tentacles slip into his ears, connecting to his brain.

_ "Hello, darling. Did you come here needing to rest?" _

Keith moans and nods, "Oh yes, I did, I did Almana."

_ "Don't worry then, dearest. Just be a good boy for Mommy and I'll take care of you. Does that sound fun?" _

Keith gasps and nods, "Yes, please Mommy, take care of me."

_ "Very well then. Would you look at my eye please? It'll help you feel so much more relaxed, baby." _

Keith opens his eyes as his body's turned to look at Almana. The eye on her forehead seems to pulse out a ring of blue, followed by green, yellow, white, blue, green, yellow, white…

A quiet drum beat fills the air, in time with Keith's heartbeat and breaths.

_ "You feels so heavy, darling. Your body weighs too much for you to possibly carry it. I'm the only one strong enough to move you how you need to be moved." _

Mommy's so right, his body weighs so much. Even if something were to happen, he couldn't possibly move it now, it's far, far too heavy and Mommy can do it so easily. She could protect him if something went wrong.

_ "Nothing will go wrong though, darling. No one's here to hurt you, only to make you feel good. You want to feel good, don't you darling?" _

Keith whimpers and nods, keeping his eyes on Mommy's. He can't remember when he last felt good, he wants to feel good, wants to be good, wants good, good, good.

_ "Ohhh darling, don't worry. You've been such a good boy for Mommy, for the whole universe in fact for protecting it. You are good and you will feel good too, I promise, dearest." _

Keith feels tears spill down his face, tears of relief as Mommy brushes them away. He's only ever wanted to be good, to help people be okay, he's never needed anything else.

_ "I know darling. You're so selfless and brave, you give so much of yourself to others. But tonight, all of you. Your mind, your love, your body. It belongs to me. And I'll decide what is given and what is taken." _

Tentacles bring him closer to Mommy's forehead and Keith shivers as his legs are spread wider, "Please, Mommy. I wanna be taken. I wanna be fucked and used and told not to think. I don't wanna remember my own name, I just wanna be your good boy. Please Mommy?"

_ "Oh darling, are you sure?" _

Tentacles soothingly rub his shoulder and his cheek and Keith nods, "Yes. I wanna just be your good boy tonight, Mommy. I don't wanna be anyone else."

_ "Alright then, darling. When I begin counting, from 5 to 1, you'll forget who you are. When I reach one, you'll just be mine. Does that sound good?" _

Keith nods, "That sounds wonderful, Mommy."

_ "5...Your mind is sinking, down, down below the water, but your body stays on top, floating in peace." _

_ "4.... Your mind goes deeper, disappearing from sight as your body is lovingly cradled." _

_ "3.... Your mind is passing the darkest and deepest parts of the water, getting colder, but your body grows hot." _

_ "2.... Your mind can see a place to rest safely and it lands there, while your body gets hot, hotter than ever before." _

_ "1... You did it, darling, your mind's safe and sound, far away from you and your body is boiling. How do you feel?" _

He whimpers as he tries to touch his aching cunt, but finds his arms tied up pretty and he can't touch them, "Hot... So, so hot, touch me Mommy, please? It burns so good."

Mommy hums softly and he stares at the pretty colours happily, signing gratefully as he's sat down in front of Mommy on his knees. He squirms and giggles as tentacles start massaging his shoulders, getting close to his ticklish neck.

The flowers wrap around his lower legs, keeping him in place for Mommy and two tentacles start tickling under his feet. He screams in happiness and laughs as he's touched mercilessly, choking out through his joy, "Ohh, ohh my God, haha, Mommy, so good, ahh!"

_ "Do you like to be touched like this, darling?" _

He nods eagerly, shouting again as his neck is tickled and he instinctively tries to draw up his shoulders, but they're too heavy, leaving him at the mercy of Mommy's touches, "Yes, yes, it's good, haha, oh Mommy it's wonderful!"

_ "I know, darling. It makes you feel so wet, doesn't it?" _

He moans between his giggles, distantly realizing that he's been grinding on a flower under him, "It does, Mommy, hehe, it's so good!"

He trembles and screams when the flower he was grinding on latches onto his clit. Tentacles grab his arms and pull them over his head, exposing his armpits for the same delicious torture. He laughs until he starts to cry, moaning in pure bliss.

_ "I'm so glad I make you feel good, baby. You deserve to feel good things." _

He giggles as tentacles wrap around his tits and start squeezing, "I do, I do, hummmm~"

_ "In fact, I think you should tell me what you need to feel good, darling." _

He wriggles and squirms, "My tummy's sensitive to tickles, hahaha and my cunt would really like something in it, Mommy, pretty please, ahahaha! I wanna feel good, hehehe."

_ "Awww, baby, why didn't you say so earlier? I'd have fucked you down there much sooner if I'd known." _

A tentacle slides down and fucks inside his cunt, the same time his tummy's being tickled and other tentacles brush along his sides. He wails and laughs, moaning and screaming in pleasure as he's touched to crying again.

_ "Awww, hush darling, I know it's too much, but it's only a fraction of what you deserve. You look so beautiful for Mommy like this, I promise you are." _

He moans and feels his desperation start to rise, "Mommy, Mommy, I'm gonna cum, can I cum, please, hahaha!"

_ "Of course you can sweetheart. You only deserve good things to happen to you, dearest." _

The fucking in his cunt gets more intense, the squeezing of his tits gets tighter and the flower sucking his clit starts spraying pollen on it. It makes it even more amazing and the tentacle inside him finds his spot-

He screams, "MOMMY, there, yes, yes, please, Mommy more!"

The tentacle rubs him in that spot again and again, little circles that make him feel good, the tickling getting worse all over his body. Even as he throws his head back or bends over desperate for breathe, he doesn't stop looking at Mommy's pretty eyes, the pretty colours swirling in there again and again, blue, green, yellow, white, blue, green, yellow, white, blue, green, yellow, white-

_ "Cum for Mommy, dear." _

He screams and does just that, passing out as he does.

* * *

When Keith wakes up, there are endless tentacles wrapped around him, swinging like a hammock. The tentacles are gone from his ears, but he wants to talk to Almana.

"Thank you. I..." Keith takes a breathe, staring at the stars through the hole in the roof, "That was amazing. I can't thank you enough for doing all that. It was... really good."

The tentacles slip in his ears again, reaching his brain.

_ "It was my pleasure, little skyling. I meant it when I said you deserve to feel good." _

Keith shudders, wanting to kneel for that wonderful voice, but knowing he needs to talk instead, "Still, thank you. I haven't felt that good in... ever."

_ "You're always welcome to visit anytime you like, my brave skyling. But I can understand if you want to go home." _

Keith gulps and starts to twiddle his fingers, "Actually..."

The hammock stops swinging.

Keith takes in a deep breathe, "I'd like to go again, if that's okay. I don't have to meet with my friends for a while. I get it though if you'd rather-"

A tentacle appears in front of him and stuffs itself down his mouth. Keith chokes for a second, then relaxes and sucks it gently, swallowing the slick happily.

_ "My little skyling, if I had my way, you would never leave this cave. I'd have you over and over, stuff you full of my young, let each and every one of my flowers get a taste of you, too. I thought you would be the one who wished to be rid of me." _

Keith shakes his head rapidly and pulls the tentacle from his mouth for a moment too caress it, "That sounds amazing, but eventually I do have to get back. But, it'd be nice if before then, I could get another amazing fuck like that. If you want. Please."

The drums from before rumble and Keith thinks it's laughter.

_ "Oh darling, I am going to keep you here all night long. You won't be able to walk when tomorrow comes." _

Keith smirks as his hammock starts wrapping around his wrists and ankles, spreading him wide, "That's what I'm hoping for."

_ "Cheeky. You're far better behaved when you can't think. I should shut your brain down again." _

Keith moans and shudders, "Oh fuck, please do. That was amazing."

The drums rumble again.

_ "Very well then, my hungry little skyling." _

Keith's spread like a starfish before Almana's eye again. Blue, green, yellow, white as tentacles curl around his limbs and hold him tight. Blue, green, yellow, white as his mind dulls and Almana takes her right.

_ "Count for me, darling and I'll tell you what to do." _

Keith moans and nods, "Okay, Mommy."

"5."

_ "Your mind is sinking, down, down below the water, but your body stays on top, floating in peace." _

"4."

_ "Your mind goes deeper, disappearing from sight as your body is lovingly cradled." _

"3."

_ "Your mind is passing the darkest and deepest parts of the water, getting colder, but your body grows hot." _

"2."

_ "Your mind can see a place to rest safely and it lands there, while your body gets hot, hotter than ever before." _

"1."

_ "You did it, darling, your mind's safe and sound, far away from you and your body is boiling. Does it feel good?" _

He whimpers, "Yes."

_ "Good. You deserve to feel good, darling. Now, let the fun begin." _

He moans as a tentacle is feed down his throat.

_ "Doesn't it feel good, sweetie? So thick and delicious, fucking you so well?" _

He nods mindlessly, whimpering as his arms are raised and his legs are spread wide.

_ "Gosh, darling, wouldn't it be wonderful if there were more? More cocks and their cum here to make you fat and pregnant? You'd love that, wouldn't you, you dirty slut?" _

He moans and tries to suck it deeper into his throat, feeling euphoria fill him every time his gag reflex is smacked into, as if it's his g-spot. He's so wet, fuck, he's dripping on the floor, ohh.

_ "Do you wish there were people here? People to give you the cum and cock you so hunger for?" _

He nods again, wordlessly begging, trying to hump the air for friction but getting nothing.

_ "How about him?" _

He turns his head and gasps as a man walks into the cave. White hair all over his head, a beautifully shaped jawline, grey eyes that shine brighter than a thousand stars. Built like a tank and probably has a massive cock if the bulge in his pants is anything to go on. Ohhh, he wants him.

"Keith?!" The man cries out.

The tentacles release him and he stumbles towards the man, "Hey, you're hot."

As he gets closer, he notices even more amazing things about the man's body. Big, strong arms that could choke him (and he'd be grateful), thick thighs like nobody's business and those long legs. Ohh God, yes, he has to get fucked by this man or he'll die.

"What happened to you?!" The man runs over to grab him by the shoulders and he moans at the touch, "Did that thing hurt you?!"

He's confused for a moment and looks to Mommy, "She'd never hurt me, unless I ask her to. Mommy's good to me."

The man blinks, "Mommy?"

"Hey, what's your name?" He winds his arms around the man's shoulders and smiles seductively, "And does the white hair go all the way down?"

The man flushes, "Keith, what are you-"

"You must be so hot, sir." He starts undressing the man, giggling when he just stares at him like a fish out of water, "That suit can't be comfortable for your cock. And I still don't know your name."

The man stammers, "S-Shiro. Keith, you know me. Stop acting like you don't."

He moans as he finally gets to whip out that dick and giggles at Shiro, "So I was right, the hair does go all the way down. Fuck, you're so thick too."

He wraps his hand around Shiro's dick and starts pumping it. Shiro cries out and grabs his shoulders, a flush high in his cheeks. He turns his head to see Mommy's sprinkling pollen on him and curling her tentacles around his chest and poking at his ass. Fuck, that does look like fun.

He licks the cock in front of him and moans at the taste, "Shiro, come inside without the draft. Mommy will take good care of us."

Shiro whimpers and looks at her again, "Mommy?"

She slides tentacles in both their ears and talks to them.

_ "Yes, I'll look after you Shiro, I promise. Look at your darling Paladin here." _

Tentacles curl under his wrists and ankles, lifting him up and spreading his legs, putting him on display for Shiro. He moans as Mommy briefly fucks him, just to show how wet and open and desperate he is.

_ "I made him feel so good, he looks beautiful when he can't think, doesn't he?" _

Shiro nods hesitantly and leans in closer to his cunt, "He does."

He giggles as Mommy tickles his feet again, "It's amazing, Shiro, Mommy makes me feel so good and she can help you too." Mommy lowers him a little so he can wrap his arms around Shiro's shoulders, "I can make you feel good too. Don't you want me?"

Shiro groans as a tentacle wraps around his cock, "Keith, you have no idea how badly I've wanted you for so long. You drive me crazy."

He giggles and kisses Shiro's scar, watching in bliss as his cheeks flush, "So, let me. Let me and Mommy make you feel good, Shiro. You could fuck me and Mommy could fuck you, you'll love it."

Shiro shudders and wraps his arms around his waist, "That does sound amazing."

_ "It would be. Let me make you feel good Shiro, just like I did for Keith. I promise it only lasts until he falls asleep again, he'll wake up as he always has been and so will you. Just let us make you feel good, Shiro. You deserve to." _

Shiro takes a deep breathe and nods, "Okay."

He smiles and grabs the back of his head, "Look at Mommy's eye and listen to her well, Shiro. Don't close your eyes unless she tells you to."

Shiro nods. He starts to kiss him, wrapping his legs around Shiro's waist and grinding into his clothed cock. Shiro gasps into his mouth and grinds back, wrapping his arms around him tighter, still. He hears Mommy getting Shiro to relax, hears her sweet commands as he lowers himself to his knees. He sucks Shiro's cock as the last of Shiro's brain slips away and Mommy giggles.

_ "Sweetheart, you're so good at sucking Daddy's cock, aren't you?" _

He moans and nods, sucking on Daddy's cock harder as Mommy plays with his leaking pussy. Daddy groans and grabs his hair, pulling him on and off it, again and again. He whimpers as he's used as a fuck toy, desperate for the cum his Daddy will give him if he's good.

"Fuck, you are good at this, baby boy." Daddy laughs and it's such a wonderful sound, "Is it because you're a little cock slut, desperate to be stuffed full of cum all the time? Is that why you came running to Mommy?"

He mewls and nods, pulling off for a moment, "Yes, Daddy, I'm a desperate fucking cock slut, I need your cum so badly, Daddy, please."

Daddy smirks, "I don't know, Mommy, do you think our baby boy deserves it?"

_ "Of course he does, Daddy. Now, give him what he wants." _

He whimpers as Mommy slips a tentacle inside his desperate cunt, leaking little thing, "Thank you Mommy, thank you Daddy, thank you both so much."

Daddy coes at him, rubbing behind his ear, "Awww, precious. Come back and get your reward sweetie."

He wraps his mouth around Daddy's cock again, moaning up a storm as it fucks inside him deep, hitting his gag reflex and making him gush with fluids on every impact.

Daddy groans, running his fingers through his hair, "Such a pretty boy you are, taking Daddy's cock so well, like the cum slut you were born to be. You were born to be Mommy's and Daddy's cumslut, weren't you baby boy?"

He nods and sucks harder, massaging at Daddy's balls in hopes of getting him to cum sooner. Daddy hisses as Mommy stuffs a tentacle up his ass, making him feel good there, too.

Daddy starts thrusting inside him harder, "Fuck, you're so tight and wet baby boy, so good for Mommy and Daddy, such a good boy. I bet you'd be screaming right now if you could, fuck..."

_ "Come on, Daddy, give our baby what he wants. He doesn't ask for much, bless him." _

The tentacle inside him hits his sweet spot and he howls around the mouth full of cock, tears streaming down his face from the pleasure. Daddy groans long and deep at the sound, smirking down at him.

"Daddy's gonna cum soon, baby, are you ready for it?" He asks.

He nods rapidly, sucking hard, hard, harder still and finally, he's given Daddy's cum. He cums from Mommy's insistent touches, gushing around her like a good whore and swallowing all he's given.

When Daddy's calmed down, he gently pulls him off his cock, "There, there, darling, you've been so good for Mommy and Daddy."

He sobs and leans into the touches, "Daddy, I want you to fuck me full, please? I wanna be breed like a good bitch in heat, pretty please Daddy."

He flutters his eyelashes and Daddy groans, "Mommy, pull him up."

He's pulled off the ground and whimpers as he's strung up so his back is to Daddy, dripping pussy grinding up against his thick, wonderful cock. Mommy stuffs his mouth with one of her tentacles and he sucks it, desperate for an outlet of his energy.

Daddy slides his fingers through his pussy lips and tuts, "So, needy, baby boy. Is this how hungry you are for Daddy's cock?"

He nods and whimpers, trying to rock so he can grind more, but Mommy keeps him at her mercy, moving only how she'd like him to be.

"I'll have to give this messy pussy a nice rough fucking then, maybe it'll be satisfied then." Daddy thrusts in all at once.

He howls around Mommy's tentacle and whimpers as Daddy braces himself on his shoulders, fucking him fast and hard and deep and good, so good, ahhh, fuck, fuck, fuck~

_ "Look at him, Daddy, he's so desperate. You shouldn't tease him too much, he's been a good boy all night." _

Daddy groans and fucks him harder, over and over, pushing him to his limit, "I know, Mommy, I'm not trying to tease, but fuck... I don't want this to end, he's got such a perfect cunt. I could fucking live with him just sitting in my lap for forever."

He screams at a hard thrust hitting his sweet spot and nods, wanting it too, wanting to be Daddy's good cock sleeve for the rest of his life, please!

Mommy rumbles again and a tentacle starts playing with his clit.

_ "Look how happy he is at that idea, Daddy. You should do that." _

He screams and tightens up, nodding more and squirming desperately into the touches.

Daddy groans and leans down more, reaching down to massage his chest, "I think I will, Mommy. I'll make him sit on my lap every day, I'll fuck him so full and deep, he'll never want to be anything but a good boy."

He sobs endlessly, nodding along, wanting to be nothing but a good boy now.

_ "Well then, best make sure he's not the only one who cums tonight." _

Daddy screams suddenly and bucks harder, "Fuck, Mommy, yes, right there, ahh!"

He whimpers like a mess, wishing he could hang onto someone, anyone, but knowing he can't when he's being tied up so good. Daddy thrusts harder, touches his chest more roughly, whispers a whole host of dirty promises into his ear. Mommy plays with his clit more and shoves her tentacle down his throat deeper, filling his head with images of living here forever, growing fat and pregnant with both their children.

It's so much, it's too much, it's too close, it's, it's-

_ "Cum." _

Daddy screams as he delivers one last thrust inside him, walks milking him dry. He also screams, gushing around Daddy's cock, swallowing all of Mommy's cum and fuck, fuck, fuck, it's too good, it's so good, he's, he's-

He passes out to Daddy falling on his back, groaning, "Oh baby~"

* * *

"Keith?"

Keith groans as he opens his eyes, in the hammock once more, but this time with Shiro under him, acting like a wonderful pillow. He takes one look at his face though and flushes to his ears, hiding in his chest.

"Oh my God." Keith whimpers.

Shiro laughs and runs his fingers through his hair, "Yeah."

"Oh my God, haha." Keith laughs, tears filling his eyes, "I just had sex with you and a tentacle monster thing and got wrecked and..." He trails off into more laughter and groans, "Fuck, how'd this happen?"

"I saw you walk off and asked the locals where you might've gone." Shiro rubs Keith's back between his shoulder blades, "They said something called Almana grants people stress relief and that the elder had directed you to her in order to help you relax. I didn't expect to find you like... that."

Keith smiles at him, "You can say it. Getting fucked three ways to Sunday and not knowing who you were, except that you had a cock and I wanted it."

"I was gonna say debatched, but that's a good way to describe you too." Shiro hums, "Also your eyes were full of there weird colours, so I was kinda wondering if you were under mind control for a bit."

Keith shrugs, "Kinda was, but I asked for it, so I think it's okay."

Shiro gently takes his hand, "So long as she only did things you like, I'm cool with it."

Tentacles slither into their ears again and Keith groans at the heatwave it causes. Fuck, will that ever not turn him on?

_ "I would never give a lover unwanted pleasure or touches. If he'd only wanted to be touched in certain places, I'd have only done just that. I'm rather lucky he wanted me so badly." _

Keith flushes and groans, "Fucking, why do you make me sound like I'm desperate?"

_ "Because you were, darling, you don't have to hide it." _

A tentacle slid between their bodies and Keith groaned as it flicked his clit, "Fuck, again?"

_ "Shiro told me I had you two all night and I'm going to ensure you both feel nothing but pleasure while you're here. So yes, again because I can feel you grinding on his leg in your rest." _

Keith groans, "Fuck, was I?"

"Yeah, but it's okay." Shiro coughs into his hand, "I liked it-ahh!" A tentacle wraps around his cock and he moans, "Ohh, fuck, why me too?"

_ "I could see you eyeing him Shiro, I could tell you wanted to orgasm again soon." _

Keith laughs, "Look at Almana go, exposing both of us for what we are; horny idiots."

She thrusts inside him suddenly and he groans, grinding harder on her and Shiro's leg now.

_ "I'm sorry, Keith, but I thought you came here to relax? Mouthing off at me won't help you with that." _

Shiro groans, humping the tentacle playing with his cock, "Oh God~"

Keith shudders at the look of pleasure on his face, "Sorry, Almana."

_ "That's better. Now, why don't you two have fun while I make you feel good?" _

The two nod and dive in for a desperate kiss. Teeth clank and tongues clash, but fuck it's so good. A tentacle covered in delicious slick slides between them and they suck it desperately, tongues barely able to touch one enough around it's girth.

Shiro rises up to pull Keith into his lap, playing with his tits and thumbing his nipples. Keith arches and moans, clinging to Shiro's shoulders desperately. Two tentacles wind themselves around Shiro's nipples and flicker and play with him, making him feel good too. Keith's glad that Almana's touching him, because he suddenly finds his wrists tied behind his back.

The tentacle inside Keith brushes his clit on the upstroke and the tentacle around Shiro's cock doesn't tug him, but continues to wind around it, again and again, losing a layer at the top to go to the bottom and start the process all over again so there's not a moment he's not being touched. Fuck, if that feels half as good as it looks, he's not going to last long and neither will Shiro from the looks of it.

"Keith..." Shiro pulls back from the kiss, dazed and whimpering, "I need to tell you I-"

Keith groans, "I know, I'm close too."

"No, I-" Shiro shakes his head and the tentacle between them fucks into his mouth.

Shiro's eyes flutter shut and fuck he makes a pretty picture, arms being tied behind his back too. Tentacles latch onto Keith's tits and he groans as he's covered in the slime anew, a tentacle fucking into his throat too.

_ "Fuck, you two make such a pretty picture like this, completely at my mercy. I really should keep you here, regardless of the rest of the universe and it's needs. Just look after you both for all your lives. Wouldn't that be nice?" _

Keith can't help but picture it as Almana fills his head with images; him round and pregnant with Almana's babies, Shiro sucking on his milk, Keith sucking on Almana's cock as she fucks him even more full. Sitting on the flowers as they fuck his cunt and suck his clit. Bathing in the pool, being lifted out to dry off in Almana's hammock and Shiro's arms. It would be soo good.   
Shiro groans around the tentacle in his mouth, garbling out Keith's name.

That ends up being what does him in. Then Shiro comes as well.

The tentacles retreat from them, allowing the two to collapse into each other and Almana's hammock.

"Shiro?" Keith gulps, "Do you wanna stay?"

Shiro freezes and looks up at him in shock, "What?! But the universe-"

"I don't mean now!" Keith snaps, "I mean, like... when all this Voltron stuff is over. Or whenever you want, I don't mind. I just..." Keith sighs and his eyes fill with tears, "It's nice here and I like seeing you so happy."

Shiro blinks and smiles, taking Keith's check in his hand, "Oh Keith."

Keith looks at him.

Shiro kisses his tears away, "I wanna come back too, but only if it's with you. No offense Almana, but it wouldn't be as fun if I was the only one losing my mind in here. Plus, Keith could always use the chance to relax."

_ "None taken Shiro. I could tell from merely a glance how deeply you two are in love, I know I couldn't have one of you without the other. I'll be waiting for whenever you both are ready." _

Keith feels a sob break out of his throat, "Thank you."

The hammock rocks them more gently and a drum fills the air.

_ "Rest, dears. We could have more fun in your dreams if you liked." _

Shiro's dick gives a hopeless twitch and he groans, "I don't think I've got another orgasm left in me, Almana."

Keith shakes his head, "Yeah, me neither. But thanks."

_ "I'll have to solve that problem when you two come to live with me after saving the universe. Until then, sleep." _

Their minds seem to drift away like when she coaxed Keith into forgetting who he was before and soon enough they're both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/post/178282009166/a-night-of-laughter-sex-stress-relief  
> Please reblog to support me
> 
> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/tagged/Mindbreak-Hypnotism-and-Monster-Smut  
> To find more on this series


End file.
